Hidden secrets
by sourandsweet makes a lemon132
Summary: Pureblooded Victoria Fractire, best friends with Draco Malfoy. This must be adventurous if she meets Harry Potter! And is this love I smell in the air? Some secrets must be kept hidden.


**Me:I don't own any of the characters. :P Sorry. I own only Victoria Fractire. The main character.**

**Draco: Ofcourse you don't own me.**

**Me: Be quiet. But ****please read! Plz review and stuff...**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Draco! Wait up! You know I'm not as fast as you are!" I yelled after my sleek, silver blond best friend Draco Malfoy. He laughed and kept on speeding through the bright green meadow filled with poppies and roses. Draco threw a bunch of poppies over his shoulder into my face. On purpose. I tried to rub the yellow pollen off of my face. Then I tripped. I lay in Uncle Lucius' meadow sobbing with a bleeding cut. Draco came sprinting back. "Vicky! Are you all right?" He said, combing my silky chestnut colored hair with his fingers. I tried to stop the tears and get up. "Yeah. I'm fine." I sniffed. Draco smiled reassuringly. His pale face lighting up into a beautiful smile. "Come on Victoria. Us pureblooded wizards have pride! And wit. And boldness. All the good qualities are in our blood." He said. I looked into his eyes, and found a hint of doubt. Pureblood didn't mean you had everything. Even I knew that. Draco stuck a clenched fist under my nose. His face smiling mischeviously. "Guess what I have in my hand Vick!" He yelled. I shook my head, looking at his fist. He frowned. "Guess!" He said exsasperated. I thought hard. "A- A- a flower?" I said. He smirked his Malfoy smirk. "No! A mint leaf! My daddy bought it. It's enchanted to always smell like this," He opened his fist and a wonderful smell wafted up. I saw a beautiful, perfect mint leaf. He handed it to me. I smiled at him and put it in my hair. He breathed in my hair. "Eww Drac! you have germs!" I teased and took off running. He chased me through the meadow. My best friend._

_End of Flashback._

"Come on Draco. I already sweared at least ten times." I uttered sighing. My pale and gaunt faced friend Draco Malfoy sat across from me, still not satisfied. We were on the train going to Hogwarts. On my right, next to the window was one of Draco's friends. Vincent Crabbe. He was huge and muscular, with a matted hair of brown on top of his head. To me, it dulled in comparison to my hair. I looked out the window and all the trees and grass were a mere blur as occasional wild flowers came in to view.

We were on our way to Hogwarts.

I always wanted to be in Gryffindor. But Draco HAD to make me swear that I was to be in Slytherin. On the left of Draco, was Gregory Goyle, Huge and muscular as Vincent was. His beady black eyes small and secretive. Draco's sleek blond hair shined in so many shades of silver. Like a sickle. I giggled as I vaguely remembered how Uncle Lucius had no sickles in Gringotts and only galleons like my father. Draco raised his eyebrows at me and smiled. "What's so funny Vic?" He asked in a playfully menacingly voice.

I looked up and grinned. "Believe me Draco. If you knew, you would be scarred for life." I teased. He raised his eyebrows. I realized how weird that sentence was. "I mean, you wouldn't get it." I re-said.* He shrugged and was about to speak when a rude, snotty girl came up.

"HI." She screeched/said. Whoah, pretty soon, only bats would hear her. Her pigtails bobbed dangerously. I stifled a snigger. She shot me a look then turned to Draco. "Aren't you DRACO? MALFOY? I've heard all about you!" (who cares?)"I just adore your father" She screeched.

Draco looked at her, staring and trying to smother a snigger. "Thanks?" He said, flipping his silver blond hair. I winked at him. He smiled. I brushed my Silky chestnut colored hair behind my ear. I don't have anything against mudbloods, if they have respect. IF they don't? Just tell them to watch out. Or I'll be after them. Obviously, this creature didn't have any respect.

"And who are you?" She screeched/asked. I turned to her. Slowly. Glaring. Did she just ask who I _was?_ If she knew Draco, how could she not know me? My father had a higher respect than Draco's father. I vaguely could sense Draco seething at her. She backed up a bit, startled with all this hatred. I heard Goyle and Crabbe crack their knuckles menacingly.

I stood up to my full height and scowled in her face. Rearing up to my full potential a pureblood could muster, I slowly snarled in her face "That'll be Ma'am to you. If you want to know, I'll tell you. My father is Theodore Fractire." I saw her gasp. Eyes turning to the size of saucers**" And if you don't know, he's Order of Merlin First class , in the Wizenmagot. Thank you very much. I'm sure Fudge will like to hear about your attitude." I sat back down. Dainty and fragile. The girl stared at me in horror. I relished in her fear. That I did have that power.

She stared at me for a while. In the background, I could hear Draco snigger. I faintly smiled, but wanted to keep my firm grip on this girl. "W-well, I'm Pansy Parkinson... y-yea." With that she clambered away. I stared after her retreating figure. Draco erupted with laughter.

"Man! you got her there Victoria!" He gasped inbetween laughs. I laughed too. relieving myself of this cold aura that I use. Then I felt exhausted. Which I always do when I teach someone a lesson.

"Mmm. kay Draco. I'ma go to sleep. Wake me up when we're almost there". I said, walking across the aisle to sit next to Draco. Greg took the hint of my staggering and sat next to Vincent. I sat in Greg's now empty seat and rested my head on Draco's lap. He combed my hair with his long and cool fingers. Blackness surrounded me

Draco~

With her head sprawled across my lap, Silky brown, mint smelling hair, it took every ounce of will I had to keep me from not kissing her on her crimson red, sparkling lips. For as long as I had known her, she was beautiful. More beautiful than the full moon in the midnight sky. Her slender body, delicate and thin. Curves in all the right places, and a face proportioned evenly. That was my Victoria Fractire. If any guy would dare come close, he'd be dead. Just thinking about it let a menacing growl creep up into my throat. If any body, _anybody _dare harm her, I'll be planning their funeral. Mint. Her most favorite thing in this whole world. That would soon be me.

POV~

I woke with a start. my head on the bare seat. Draco was shaking me hard. "" HE blurted. I rubbed my eyes lazily.

"What?" I murmered. I understood but it wasn't like the end or anything.

"VIC. He's going to come to kill my parents! Remember?" HE glanced around fearfully. "My parents are death Eaters?" He whispered. I sat up and surveyed Draco.

"Remember Drac. Some things are hidden. Harry doesn't know. And he doesn't know any intense magic. Don't fear him." I murmured and smiled. He smiled back. Reassured. We hugged each other.

"We will be in Hogwarts in 5 minutes." The intercoms said. I smiled at Draco.

"Ready for Hogwarts?"

* * *

><p>* That was really perverted. When I wrote it, I laughed. (lmfao ppl ;) )<p>

** Man, that would be creepy! eyes as big a saucers?

Lol. Thanks for reading. when I get one response on here, I'll write chapter two.

So press that review button down there! ;)


End file.
